Taking chance
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Os basé sur le 3x18 (enfin sa promo ) et ce que j'imagine. Captain swan pur (avec léger OQ)


« Maman ! »

Emma était figée, ses émotions défilaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, impossible de détacher ses yeux de son fils qu'elle tenait bien serré, une arme sur sa gorge. Emma déglutit. Si elle avait été assez puissante elle l'aurait aidé, mais là rien. Rien ne venait. En elle tout était vide car la panique la prenait aux tripes. Son fils prit ainsi au piège de la sorcière la paralysait.

« Oh oui maman aide moi ! » elle rit, mauvaise « Ta mère ne peut rien faire. Tu devras te plaindre à ton très cher capitaine. Sans lui tu n'en serais certainement pas là. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Je croyais lui avoir laissé un message assez explicite. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer un morceau du garçon pour l'inquiéter plus que ça »

« Relachez-le ! » cria Emma.

Celle-ci ne comprenait rien. Que faisait Hook dans cette histoire ? Certes il était étrange depuis quelque temps.. était-ce à cause de ça ? Il devait savoir quelque chose pour que les chose aient dérapé ainsi. Mais quoi ?!

« Fais ce que dis la dame Zelena »

Il venait d'arriver, marchant prudemment, tendu. Il était raide comme un i.. et distant. D'ordinaire il aurait tenté un regard réconfortant vers Emma.. D'ordinaire. 'Etait-ce en rapport avec ce que Zelena manigance ?' se demanda-t-elle. Soudain la colère grimpa en elle. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il lui avait caché des choses, des choses qui mettaient en danger sa vie et celle de son enfant ! Alors oui elle était en colère.

« Tien, ce très cher pirate daigne enfin venir. Je pensais que l'attachement que tu portais à cet enfant s'était amoindri... »

« Relache-le »clama-t-il, dents serrées comme chaque fois qu'il était prêt à sortir de ses gonds.

Emma sentait la pression augmenter et son regard tentait de capter celui du pirate qui restait rivé vers la sorcière

« Embrasse-la... et je le relâche »

Un silence se fit. La sauveuse ne put pas être plus perdue ! Embrasser ? Mais.. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

« Pas maintenant »

« Alors je le tue »

« Si tu fais ça tu sais ce qui arrivera.. Elle.. Nous te traquerons, et peut-être que les autres auront des scrupules, mais je te ferais vivre l'enfer, même si je dois redevenir ce que j'étais »

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de la gorge de la sorcière :

« Sauf que tu ne peux pas redevenir qui tu étais... Tu as ramolli, es devenu un 'héro'.. Pauvre capitaine.. Ni parmi les tiens, mi parmi les leurs.. Et tout ça pour quoi ? L'amour d'une femme ? D'Elle ? » dit-elle en la désignant du menton.

Le pirate baissa les yeux, serrant le poing. L'impuissance et la fureur planait autour de lui comme une aura. Il lança un léger regard de désespoir à la sauveuse, mais aussi d'encouragement. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais ne tarderait pas à comprendre.

« Embrasse-la, et je relache le garçon. »

« Non. Je ne lui ferais pas ça. »

La sorcière plissa les yeux :

« Alors dîtes adieu au petit Henry, je vais en faire un de mes petits singes »

Immédiatement les événements s'enchaînèrent. Une lumière verte commença à planer, le hurlement d'Emma, Hook accourant pour l'en empêcher.. Soudain une lumière bleu se déversa dans la pièce, propulsant Zelena en arrière, Henry tombant vers le sol avant que Hook ne le rattrape et le serre contre lui. Le garçon était sonné mais allait bien. La magie n'avait largement pas eu le temps d'opérer. Un instant figée par cette force qu'elle avait dégagé, Emma ne tarda pas à rejoindre les deux hommes pour serre aussi son fils, Killian s'éloignant pour leur laisser de l'espace. Emma n'avait pour l'instant que faire de ce qui s'était passé, elle était heureuse que son fils soit sain et sauf... Pour l'instant.

* * *

Les chamings, Regina et Robin, Belle, Emma et Hook étaient chez les charmings. Hook tournait en rond en bas, il sentait que cela allait être difficile, mais comment contourner la confrontation ? Chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, il lançait un regard réticent à Charmant qui lui faisait signe que tout allait bien se passer. Lui seul savait pour la malédiction que Zelena lui avait jeté. Lui seul aurait pu le comprendre. Mais Charmant n'avait pu lui donner une réponse satisfaisante pour l'aider. Sa seule aide avait été de le soutenir. Le corps du pirate manqua un battement en entendant les pas des deux jeunes femmes et mères du garçon.

Regina fut la première à s'approcher du pirate et le gifla :

« Comment as-tu pu garder une information qui mettait la vie de mon fils en danger ?! »

Robin lança un regard de compassion qu'en au pirate.

« Il a une bonne explication »

« Oh je t'en pris uncharming, il n'y a RIEN qui puisse justifier un tel.. »

« Même pas une malédiction ? » la coupa le capitaine.

Un lourd silence prit place. Le genre de silence qui laisse planer plein de possibilités, hors celles-ci n'avaient rien de plaisantes..

Regina s'éloigna, réfléchissant à tout allure pour trouver quelle malédiction pourrait l'y pousser. Robin lui posa une main sur la hanche pour tenter de la soutenir. Emma, bras croisés, eut moins de réflexion et s'approcha du pirate pour planter son regard dans le sien. Le pirate tenta de reculer, mais derrière lui se trouvait la porte. Il était coincé. La sauveuse s'approcha encore, le sachant en position défensive.

« Quelle malédiction ?»

« Cela n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez tous en sécurité et que tu affutes tes pouvoirs, surtout en matière de bouclier et de protection pour tes proches. »

Las et irritée, et en colère des mensonges, elle voulut le gifler mais cette fois il avait vu venir le coup et lui attrapa le poignet, fermement. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la tenait :

« Cesse de me mentir et dis-moi la vérité ! »

« Si je t'embrasse tu perdras tes pouvoirs ! »

L'information avait gelé la salle entière. Regina avait soudain levé la tête, entre peine et panique. Elle hésitait entre les séparer et les laisser proche.. Comment choisir entre la vie de ses proches.. ou la vie de ses proches moins les pouvoirs magiques de la sauveuse ? Dilemme. Cornélien même.

Emma s'était arrêté de gesticuler pendant que les autres membres s'interrogeaient du regard.

La blonde releva les yeux vers le pirate. Ceux-ci étaient intense.. en douleur. La colère redescendit de plusieurs crans. Du regard elle l'interrogeait .

« Elle m'a dupé. Nous a tous dupé. Ce n'était pas Ariel, mais Zelena qui s'était transformé en la sirène. Elle..elle m'a poussé à bout et m'a forcé à jurer sur le prénom de la femme que j'aime en utilisant ma culpabilité pour jeter ce sort. »

« La femme que tu aimes mais tu parles de.. »

« Moi. » souffla Emma en coupant Belle.

La main sur son poignet se desserra, et celle d'Emma glissa doucement pour se loger dans sa main. Ce simple geste réussit à le détendre un peu, mais très vite en se remémorant la malédiction il s'éloigna d'elle. Emma tentait de reprendre convenance, croisant les bras pour réfléchir. Un froid glacial planait dans la pièce. Hook s'était appuyé à un poteau, tête baissé. Tous avaient l'esprit occupé. Ils réfléchissaient tous.

Snow releva la tête et éleva la voix la première :

« Mais une malédiction peut être rompue. Je veux dire.. Charming a bien réussi à me réveiller non ? »

« Oui snow, mais j'ai réussi car nous avons le véritable amour »

« Et qu'en plus de ce petit détail qui semble manquer votre altesse.. Votre fille ne m'aime pas. »

Cette réponse claqua dans la pièce, faisant relever la tête d'Emma, surtout à cause du ton dur et lourd en douleur du pirate. Celui-ci n'échangea qu'un bref regard avec Charmant qui tentait de calmer son ami, mais le capitaine avait autre chose en tête et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Un ange passa, voire deux, avant que Snow ne réagisse et ne donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son mari :

« Et toi tu savais ! »

« Euh bha, il voulait parler et comme on est amis »

« Mais pourquoi toi et pas moi ? »

La question d'Emma fit déglutir son père qui s'approcha de sa fille :

« Comment dire, à la femme que tu aimes, celle qui, dès qu'elle est à côté, est la maîtresse de toutes tes tentations, celle en plus avec qui tu es certain qu'il n'y a aucune réciprocité.. que la prochaine fois que tu l'embrasseras, elle perdra le seul moyen qu'elle a de défendre sa famille ? Et que si il ne le fait pas.. elle les perdra quand même ? »

Emma tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, fermant les yeux. Le découragement la prit. Son père embrassa son front

« Vous vous trompez...Vous vous trompez tous.. Enfin presque tous. »

Elle s'en alla, attrapant sa veste et lançant un regard vers Regina qui inspira profondément. Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Regina regarda les charmings :

« Pour un couple dit parfait mais barbant, vous ne connaissait décidément rien à l'amour ! »

* * *

Sur les docks, Hook était allongé sur le pont d'un bateau. Il regardait le ciel. Il avait songé à partir, quitter Storybrook.. Mais elle l'aurait rattrapé. Il est la perte de la femme qu'il aime et des siens.. Quoi de pire comme malédiction ?

« Pourquoi? »

Un seul mot, mais une voix qu'il reconnut très vite, le faisant se relever pour s'appuyer au bord du bateau :

« Pourquoi quoi, love ? »

Elle s'approcha, montant dans le bateau comme si elle y était habituée.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé à New York ? »

Il prit un inspiration profonde. Quelque chose lui disait que cette conversation ne lui plairait pas.

« Le désespoir ? Ou peut-être l'espoir »

« Quel espoir ? »

Il lacha un léger grognement, lui disant qu'elle ne lui rend pas la tache facile. Seulement elle continua d'avancer, les bras croisés, déterminée. Killian soupira.

« Je me disais... qu'il était possible qu'au fond de toi, dans la partie oubliée, que tu aies des sentiments pour moi...Comme je croyais en déceler avant notre départ. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens Killian.. Je ne saurais pas comment décrire.. Et si c'est ce que je crois, je n'ai pas ton aisance à l'exprimer.. »

Elle fit un léger mouvement du pied comme pour se redonner contenance.

« Je .. Les seules personnes avec qui j'ai commencé à exprimer mes sentiments, autre que mon fils, sont morts ou sont au côté de cette sorcière.. Alors ça m'effraie un peu. »

« Je ne te demande rien. Je ne vais pas te forcer à quoi que se soit. Si nous sommes amis c'est déjà... »

Il avait commencé à s'éloigner en parlant mais elle le retint d'une main, le coupant ainsi dans son élan.

« Killian...Je.. Si tu ne m'embrasses pas, je perds ma famille.. mais si tu le fais, je les perds aussi.. Alors laisse-moi une chance. »

Le pirate se sentit perdu, fronçant les sourcils.

« Une chance ? Mais une chance de qu.. »

Elle l'avait coupé, en l'attirant à elle et l'embrassant. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de lutter, mais une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes... A quoi bon ? Il suffisait d'un contact pour lancer la malédiction, alors autant en profiter. Et sans déterminer l'intensité du moment, il se perdit sur ses lèvres. Le baiser de Neverland n'était qu'une ébauche. Celui-ci était plus appuyé, plus ferme. Fort en sentiments et non en séduction. Seulement quelque chose se produisit. Car plus il accentuait, glissant son crochet dans son dos, et sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle glissait les siennes dans sa nuque et ses cheveux, une première vague, comme un ras-de-marée se produisit, se propulsant autour d'eux. Une seconde vague s'échappa quand il titilla ses lèvres de sa langue, réclamant l'invitation de taquiner la sienne, afin de capter la saveur de sa bouche, et la chaleur de son étreinte.

Cette affection dura autant une minute qu'une éternité.

Quand ils rompirent le lien, ce ne fut que pour respirer, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre :

« Une chance de quoi love ? » Il voulait l'entendre dire.

« Une chance de découvrir si ce true love kiss aurait fonctionné » souffla-t-elle avec le reste d'air qu'il avait laissé dans ses poumons.

« Et ? Ça a fonctionné ? »

Elle l'empoignant par la nuque, murmura qu'elle s'en fichait, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Naturellement qu'elle s'en fichait. Véritable amour ou pas.. c'était de l'amour. Du vrai.


End file.
